Vacations, Girls, and Many Arguments
by Gizzygirl
Summary: What happens if the muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts decides on a very strange group project? How will Hermione deal with being in a group with her friends and...Draco? See how a not so simple project can change everything. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have no idea how I came up with this.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the war against Voldemort, all the seventh years were invited to come back and redo their seventh year.<p>

Hogwarts hadn't changed much after the war, but they had made muggle studies mandatory in order to prevent something like Voldemort from ever happening again.

One day at muggle studies, something happened that changed the seventh years life at Hogwarts forever.

* * *

><p>"I have decided that the best way for you to learn about muggles is to go out into the muggle world. I now have a very fun project for you to do" Professor Clark said to the class.<p>

"I am going to put you into groups of eight, and you will research muggle vacation destinations using the computers we recently got" Clark pointed to the mini computer lab on the corner of the classroom.

"You will then decide on the place that you would want to go to the most, and debate with your group on which vacation destination seems the best" Clark continued.

"Here are your groups: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Blaise, and Draco..." Clark said.

"We have to be in a group with ferret!" Ron seethed.

"Calm down, it's just for today, Ron" Hermione said, not feeling entirely sure that it was true.

Across the room, Blaise was desperately trying to get Draco to calm down.

"Me, in a group with _Scarhead Potter, Weaselbee, and Mudblood Granger!_" Draco fumed.

"Mate, it's only for today! Seriously, calm down!" Blaise looked at Draco, alarmed.

"Now, get to work!" Professor Clark said.

They walked to the computer that had their names on it, and sat down in a chair near it.

"Mudblood"

"Ferret"

"Weaselbee"

"Bouncy Ferret"

"Scarface"

"STOP IT!" Hermione shouted "I don't want to get a bad mark, so lets start already!"

"Yea, really guys" Blaise agreed with Hermione "Save the fighting for another time"

"Okay, lets open the internet and get on to Google" Hermione said.

"Open the what and get an to _what?_" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Google is a search engine and didn't Clark explain the internet yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah" Draco said sheepishly.

"Okay, so now lets search for vacation destinations" Hermione typed it on the search bar.

"Can we please search for resorts?" Draco asked "I would like to see how muggles ruined that"

"Sure!" Hermione said. At least they weren't fighting anymore.

"This place looks cool" Luna said pointing to the Atlantis resort.

"Lets click on it!" Ginny said.

They read about it and everyone was amazed. Well, everyone except Draco.

"Is that really the best muggles can do?" Draco asked.

"Well, they can do better" Hermione admitted "I remember that I once heard about a place called Orlando, Florida. They have loads of cool places there!"

"Lets check it out!" Harry said.

They Google'd it and the first two things that appeared were Disney and Universal.

"Lets check them both out" Ron suggested.

They looked at Disney and were all amazed. Even Draco had to admit that it was pretty cool.

They then looked at Universal and saw that they had a Harry Potter world. This greatly surprised everyone.

"Lets look at that place" Lavender suggested.

They instantly became amazed at how muggles could come so close to making a place that was so much like Hogsmeade.

When they heard that they even had Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans there they became amazed.

"I bet it isn't really every flavor, I bet it is just every flavor that muggles like" Blaise said.

They saw that the place also had an Olivanders.

"That sounds cool" Ginny commented.

When they were finished looking at Universal, they went back to Google and looked at Sea World, which was third on the list.

"Spectacular" Luna called it.

They then looked at Aquatica, and at Busch Gardens.

Draco was shocked at the amazing things that muggles could do and almost found himself wishing that he could go to the Orlando, Florida place.

Professor Clark announced that they now had to start debating on where they would rather go on a vacation to.

"Orlando"

"Orlando"

"Orlando"

"Orlando"

"Orlando"

"Orlando"

"Orlando"

"Orlando"

Hermione looked around, surprised that they had all agreed on something for once.

About five minutes later, Professor Clark addressed the class once more.

"I will now be coming around and you will have to tell me where your group would rather go."

"I hope you have made a decision already, because I really need to know where your going so I can hand out plane tickets tomorrow"

The class stared at her and blinked slowly.

Hermione put her hand up.

"Yes Miss Granger" Clark said.

"You mean, we are actually going on vacation to the place we choose" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you are. I felt that this was the best way to get you to appreciate muggles" Clark replied.

The whole class looked excited. So this was the fun project she had been talking about! A vacation!

"I have mixed feelings right now" Ron announced when Clark was done talking "I am happy that I get to go on vacation with my friends, yet we still have to go with ferret"

"Well, of course you are excited" Draco sneered "Your father could never afford taking you on vacation without winning the lottery"

Hermione sighed. They were sure going to have an interesting vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry about the short chapter.<strong>

**I just needed to get the slowest part over with.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and please check out the story A Changed Destiny by 1CharmedPhoenix**

**~Gizzygirl**


	2. The Airport

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter, which should be obvious, because if I did, Draco and Hermione would be together in the books!

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

**If you think the story is boring so far, well thats just because we haven't reached the good part yet!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, they went back to their muggle studies class.<p>

Professor Clark told them to get into their groups, and decide on how long they would want to go on their vacation, the minimum being one week.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Blaise and Draco got together, each of them grumbling about the horrible group they were in. Well, except Luna.

"How long should we stay at Orlando" Luna asked.

"Well, I think we should stay longer than a week, because that way we can visit lots of the places they have there." Hermione said.

"How does two weeks sound" Lavender asked.

'Horrible" Draco said.

"Why would it be horrible" Harry asked Draco.

"Because it is' Draco said stubbornly.

"Don't pay any attention to him" Blaise advised them.

"Okay, well two weeks doesn't sound too bad" Ron said.

"It does sound bad" Draco said stubbornly, even though no one was listening to him.

"Okay, so who's going to tell Clark that we have decided" Ginny asked.

When no one volunteered, Ginny got up and skipped over to Professor Clark.

She then walked back with Professor Clark, who began instructing them on what to do next.

"Okay, so now that you have your plane tickets" She handed them out "You need to get on the computer and look for a hotel to stay in"

"During your stay you will also have to keep a journal, this way I can mark you on how you did in the muggle world'

"While your there try to visit as many attractions as you can, this way you can learn what muggles do while on vacation"

"Other than finding a hotel, all thats left for you to do is pack your bags, without magic. Luckily for you, all your things are in the back. Unluckily for you, I didn't pack them so you will have to dig your stuff out from a giant pile of clothes"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. I only brought muggle clothing, so for those of you that don't have any go with a muggle born to one of the malls near here" Professor Clark finished.

"Okay then, Ginny, you don't have any muggle clothes so you can search for a hotel and I can buy you clothes" Hermione said.

"Sure! Thanks, 'Mione!" Ginny said.

Hermione headed over to the giant heap of things at the back of the room and slowly picked out what was hers. It only took her about five minutes, since she hardly had any clothes.

"Hey, Granger!" a voice called out.

Hermione turned around to see that it was Malfoy calling her.

"What is it, Malfoy," Hermione asked him.

"Well, you see, I don't have any muggle clothes, and your the only mudblood I know, so lets just go, buy some stuff, and come back" Draco replied.

"Umm... Sure" Hermione said a little uneasily.

When they reached the closest mall to Hogwarts, Draco turned to her.

"So, your friends call you 'Mione now" Draco said.

"Yeah! So what?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing, but you'll always be Granger or Mudblood to me" Draco replied.

"And you'll always be Malfoy of ferret boy to me" Hermione retorted.

By the time they had got back to Hogwarts, they had more clothes than they could carry.

"Woah! You sure bought me a lot of clothes 'Mione" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I still haven't figured out your style so I just bought you an outfit from every store and got ferret boy to pay for it" Hermione replied.

"What are you doing! Your airplane leaves in three hours!" Professor Clark asked their group.

"So doesn't that mean we have plenty of time?" Draco asked.

"Draco Malfoy, did you listen to a word in my lecture about airports last week?" Professor Clark

"Uh, no" Draco admitted.

"Lets just get going!" Luna called.

Blaise stared at her as she left the room.

"Mate, for the millionth time, do you have a crush on Luna Lovegood" Draco asked Blaise.

"What? Umm, no, no, not at all" Blaise muttered then rushed off.

* * *

><p>At the airport they had a hard time finding their flight, but eventually they found it.<p>

On the plane they had a hard time finding their seats, and Draco was astonished at the fact that Professor Clark hadn't bought them first class tickets.

In the end, they were sitting in pairs of two.

Ginny was sitting with Harry, Lavender was sitting with Ron, Luna was sitting with Blaise, and Hermione was sitting with Draco.

G and H

"So, umm I wonder how long this flight is going to be" Harry said to Ginny.

As if on cue, the pilots voice came.

"Hello everyone. I will be your pilot today. This is the flight from England to Orlando. It will be eight hours long*"

"Thank you for answering my question!" Harry called out. Ginny slapped him when a bunch of muggles started laughing at them.

"He wasn't answering your question!" Ginny hissed.

"You know, you can be scary sometimes" Harry said.

"Yeah I know that. And I'm proud of that fact" Ginny replied smiling.

* * *

><p>L and B<p>

When the plane began to take off, and the engines started roaring, Luna became very worried.

"What is it Luna" Blaise asked her, not missing her worried look.

"Well, Daddy once told me that there are these creatures called Gluents that crash airplanes. I can tell that there is one in here because of the roaring sound" Luna replied.

"Luna, thats just the engine" Blaise tried to reason with her.

"No, its a Gluent!" Luna insisted.

Blaise just sighed.

* * *

><p>L and R<p>

"Hey Ron," Lavender said.

"What is it," Ron muttered sleepily.

"Wake up! It's still the afternoon," Lavender exclaimed, "Anyway, remember how when we were in sixth year we dated for a while"

"Yeah" Ron replied.

"Well I was wondering if we could try it again since we made so many mistakes that time," Lavender finished, looking away from Ron.

There was no reply.

"Ron?" Lavender asked. She looked at him and saw that he had fell asleep.

"Wake up!" She nearly shouted.

"Wha... what is it?" Ron asked, startled, "is the plane crashing?"

Lavender looked away from him. This was going to be a boring eight hours for her.

* * *

><p>H and D<p>

Hermione wasn't sure what to do.

She was on an eight hour flight with someone she really didn't want to talk to. She decided to try talking to Malfoy anyway.

"Hey Malfoy," Hermione said.

"I can't talk to you yet Granger," Draco replied while staring at the map showing where the plane was.

Several minutes passed until Hermione asked the question that was bugging her.

"You can't talk to me yet," she asked, confused, "What do mean?"

"I simply can't talk to you yet," Draco said, still staring at the map.

"But your talking to me right now," Hermione pointed out.

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione stared at him in confusion.

"We're outside of England," Draco pointed out.

Hermione was still confused.

"Okay, I'll explain further" Draco sighed, "Father told me that I must be mean to everyone while I'm in England and Hogwarts"

When he saw that he was confusing Hermione even further, he decided to explain even further.

"It's a Malfoy tradition," Draco explained, 'I don't like being mean to people, but it helps keep the family safe. You see, everyone thinks that Slytherin families should be mean to people and support Dark Lords. When a truly mean Slytherin family finds another that is not, they kill them. Some examples of those families would be the Crabbes and the Goyles"

"So why are you friends with them then' Hermione asked.

"To reduce suspicion," Draco explained, "you see, if I am friends with a mean Slytherin family, no one will suspect my family of being different"

"So life as a witch or wizard is hard for both muggle borns and purebloods," Hermione said, "looks like only half bloods get a break"

"Yeah, I'm starting to wish I was one," Draco agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews highly appreciated!**

**~Gizzygirl**


	3. Arrived

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry I haven't updated for long, I've been really busy!**

**Once again, reviews appreciated, 'cause I have hardly any!**

* * *

><p>After a long plane ride and a boring taxi ride, they finally arrived at their hotel.<p>

"This hotel is... oh yeah, I forgot that I could be nice now" Draco blushed.

"Hey, Luna, Ginny, Lavender, wanna go outside and in to one of those muggle cafes?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! No offense to muggles, but do they really expect to fit eight people in here?" Lavender asked.

"Well, it's better than the Burrow," Ginny shrugged "lets go!"

They went outside the hotel and got into the first cafe that Hermione recognized.

"Did anyone else hear Gluents on the plane ride?" Luna asked, "Because I'm pretty sure I did"

"What in the world are Gluents?" Ginny asked Luna, puzzled.

"Well, they are these small either green or blue winged creatures that get into the engines of airplanes and crash them" Luna explained.

"How do you know that there was one on our plane?" Lavender asked.

Luna thought for a moment, then replied, "I could hear a soft roar coming from the engines."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, then Ginny interrupted her.

"Well the plane didn't crash, so clearly there weren't any" Ginny said.

"That was because we had a blue Gluent in our plane," Luna said. When everyone seemed to become even more confused, she added, "They make for a safer flight"

"I thought you said they crash planes," said an exasperated Hermione.

"The green ones crash planes," Luna corrected, "the blue ones make for a safer flight."

"Okay then..." Hermione replied, "So, Lavender, how was your flight with Ron?"

"Awful" Lavender answered.

"Go on," Ginny edged her on.

"Well, whenever I tried to talk to him he just fell asleep," Lavender said "I was just sitting there for eight hours!"

"Sounds like a dull flight," Ginny said "well, sitting next to Harry was much more fun. Whenever I got bored all I had to do was poke him. He said I was evil about... ten times."

"Thats it?" Hermione laughed, "If I were him I would have said you were evil one hundred times."

Lavender was laughing too, "Well, how was the flight with ferret boy, Hermione?"

"Creepy," Hermione replied, "Whenever I got bored and tried to talk to him, he said he couldn't talk to me yet."

Hermione felt weird about lying to her friends. _It's not completely a lie, _she told herself, _he did say that at the beginning of the flight..._

"Hmmm... Maybe he was just having a hard time coming up with insults," Lavender suggested.

"Maybe..." Hermione wasn't entirely convinced.

* * *

><p>"Hey Draco!" Blaise called out.<p>

Draco looked up from the Disney World advertisements, "What is it?"

"I forgot... Hey, what are you looking at?" Blaise asked.

"Umm, these are some information things about a place in this city that I really want to go to," Draco admitted.

"Whats so cool about it," Blaise asked. Then, with a sudden change of tone he asked, "Does it have any roller coasters?"

"How do you know about those?" Draco asked.

"Well, one time my family went on vacation to a place called Kings Island, and I went on one of them," Blaise said "They're awesome!"

"What are they like?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's hard to describe other than saying that they're awesome" Blaise thought for a second, "but I guess you can say that they look scary when your not on them"

"Oh..." Draco sighed "Hey, whats that?"

"It's called a laptop" Blaise replied, "Harry brought it with him. Do you want to use it?"

"How do you use it?" Draco asked.

"It's like a computer, lets go!" Blaise said.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, they all got into one of the many beds in their large hotel room.<p>

They were all tired from the long plane ride they were previously on, and fell asleep quickly, all of them excited for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the short chapter, I needed to write a filler.<strong>

**I am also sorry for not updating sooner I was busy, and I hate writing boring chapters.**

**I can't decide on where they should go first, so if you could give me an idea, that would be awesome.**

**I'm available for beta, check out my profile!**

**I also need a beta reader, but I want it to be someone who reads my stories.**

**I have a poll up on my profile where you can vote for your favorite story. I will focus on writing the story with the most votes.**

**If no one votes, then I won't continue any of my stories, because to me that means that none of my stories are any good.**

**However, if I get reviews for this story and no votes on the poll, I will continue this story.**

**~Gizzygirl**


End file.
